memory_alphafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Walter Koenig
| Place of birth = Chicago, Illinois, USA | Characters = Pavel Chekov | Image2 = Pavel Chekov, 2268.jpg }} Attore, regista e sceneggiatore Walter Marvin Koenig ha interpretato Pavel Chekov in Star Trek: Serie Classica e nei primi sette [[Film di Star Trek|film di Star Trek]]. Koenig è l'unico fra gli appartenenti al cast originale che non ha prestato la sua voce in Star Trek: Serie Animata, a causa di problemi di budget. Ciò nonostante, ha continuato a collaborare in seguito, scrivendo l'episodio . La pronuncia del suo cognome è "KAY-nig." Suo figlio, Andrew Koenig, è apparso nell'episodio della serie Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, nel ruolo di Tumak. Lo stesso Koenig compare successivamente in Deep Space Nine, nella riutilizzazione di materiale d'archivio per l'episodio . Sua moglie, Judy Levitt, è apparsa in piccole parti in diversi film di Star Trek. Numerose uniformi e costumi indossati da Koenig sono stati battuti all'asta It's A Wrap! sale and auction su eBay, fra i quali una canottiera rossa. Nel 2006, Koenig ha interpretato il tenente Pavel Chekov nel lungometraggio prodotto dai fan Star Trek: New Voyages. È stato attore ospite nell'episodio "To Serve All My Days" insieme a Mary Linda Rapelye, John Carrigan, James Cawley, Jeffery Quinn, e Larry Nemecek. L'episodio è stato scritto da D.C. Fontana, Ethan H. Calk, e Jack Treviño. Koenig recentemente ha scritto, interpretato e prodotto un film di fantascienza dal titolo InAlienable. Un trailer incompleto di questo film è stato proiettato alla ''Star Trek'' convention del 2007 in Las Vegas. http://www.startrek.com/startrek/view/news/article/2304703.html Anche l'attrice di TNG Marina Sirtis, è fra gli attori che interpretano il film; fra gli altri interpreti che partecipano, vi sono i "colleghi" di Star Trek Erick Avari, Gary Graham, Richard Herd, J.G. Hertzler, sua moglie Judy Levitt, Lisa LoCicero, Courtney Peldon, Alan Ruck, Patricia Tallman, e il figlio di Koenig, Andrew. È interessante notare che quando annunciato per la prima volta nel 2003, InAlienable – allora noto con il titolo di Illegal alien – doveva essere interpretato anche da John de Lancie e Robert Picardo. http://www.startrek.com/startrek/view/news/article/2968.html Secondo Koenig durante la sua presentazione a Las Vegas, Picardo e John de Lancie avevano declinato l'offerta a causa di alcune modifiche effettuate al film ed altri disaccordi. Apparizioni Chekov * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * [[Film di Star Trek|Film di Star Trek]]: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * (materiale d'archivio) Ulteriori apparizioni Image:Pavel Chekov (mirror).jpg|Pavel Chekov (specchio) Altre interpretazioni Film *''Moontrap - destinazione Terra'' (1989) *''Sworn to Justice'' (1996) *''Mad Cowgirl'' (2006) Televisione *''The Questor Tapes'' (1974) *''Colombo: Ciak, si uccide (Fade to Murder)'' con Peter Falk e William Shatner (1976) *''Antony and Cleopatra'' (1983) *''Babylon 5'' (1994-1998) Libri *''Warped Factors'' *''Chekov's Enterprise: A Personal Journal of the Making of Star Trek: The Motion Picture'' *''Buck Alice And the Actor-robot'' Altri lavori * (autore) Collegamenti esterni * WalterKoenigsite.com - sito web ufficiale * * * - foto, link e curiosità Koenig, Walter Koenig, Walter Koenig, Walter Koenig, Walter Koenig, Walter Koenig, Walter Koenig, Walter de:Walter Koenig en:Walter Koenig es:Walter Koenig fr:Walter Koenig nl:Walter Koenig pl:Walter Koenig